While the costs associated with genomic sequencing have dropped dramatically over the last several years, the costs and labor associated with data analysis have remained relatively constant. Thus, there is a great need for tools to support clinical genetics and enable the analysis of an individual's genomic data, for example, in identifying genetic variations potentially associated with a disease phenotype.